In Your Dreams
by screamfan96
Summary: Just a one-shot from Stu's POV-In his last few moments alive, Stu has his life flash before his eyes...mainly, of all the times he shared with Sidney, who he'd come to develop strong feelings for. Inspired by his last words: "I always had a thing for ya', Sid!" Reviews are always welcome :


"I always had a thing for ya', Sid!"

"In your dreams."

_In your dreams._

It's funny, that she would say that. Use that phrase.

I'm not sure what it was about her that first caught my eye. Maybe her light brown colored eyes, more expressive than they should be. Or how her eyes crinkled when she laughed out loud at something. Sometimes I would find myself staring at her full, pouty lips that always seemed to be parted slightly.

The day after Billy and I had killed Casey and Steve, Sidney had seemed a lot quieter than normal. I hadn't put two and two together, not realizing that their murders would only remind her of the anniversary of her mother's death. I always did have more balls than brains, that's what Billy always said.

That was another thing. When we'd all been sitting around the fountain outside the school—Sidney, Billy, Tatum, Randy, and me—I'd made a complete ass out of myself, like always.

"Yeah, Casey and Steve were _completely_ hollowed out. The fact is it takes a man to do something like that," I had stated arrogantly, practically boasting about Billy and my escapades the night before.

"Or a _man's_ mortality," Tatum mocked in the same tone, rolling her eyes.

Sidney had asked quietly, more to herself than anyone else, "How do you…gut someone?" I turned my head, squinting at her in the sun. While Tatum went for the tight shirts and short skirts, Sidney tended to wear looser clothes—her t-shirt did nothing to help her figure. _That shade of blue looks nice with her brown hair, though._

Being the idiot I am, I had given her a literal answer. "You take a knife…" I spoke in a soft, slow voice, "…and you slit 'em from groin to sternum."

"Hey, it's called 'tact,' you fuck-rag," Billy had chastised me, and I remember flinching inwardly as I watched the hurt etched on Sidney's face.

She surprised me however, coming at me from a different angle. That's the thing about Sidney, she never failed to surprise me. "Hey, Stu…"—my heart had skipped a beat when she spoke my name—"didn't you used to date Casey?"

And just like that, my heart fell. "Yeah, for like two seconds," I had said as casually as I could, not wanting her to picture me with all these other girls. _And now I'm dating your best friend to get closer to you._

Randy butted in then. "Yeah, before she dumped him for Steve," he had added shrewdly before leaning away.

"I thought you dumped her for me," Tatum had accused me.

"I did, he's full of shit," I glared at Randy, denying what he'd said.

I couldn't help but stare as Sidney twisted around to kiss Billy gently. _God, but_ _her lips look so soft._ I found myself wondering what it would feel like, to have those lips I'd studied so often on _mine_. As she stood up quickly, I tried to recover from my words, cracking a joke as I watched her walk away, saying "Liver alone!" I tried to laugh off my stupidity before Tatum had smacked me. "Liver, liver, liv—it was a _joke_!" But it was too late, she'd already left.

And don't get me wrong, Tatum was hot and all—cute and sexy at the same time, with shiny blonde hair, big tits, and full lips that drove me insane. But those were all things Sidney _didn't_ have that I really admired.

The day after Billy had been arrested, I'd been waiting for Tatum to get things out of her locker, thrilled as always that Sidney's was only four away. While Tatum and Sidney had situated themselves, I'd grabbed a mirror from Tatum's locker, pretending to examine my reflection when really I was fixated on every move Sidney made.

I had to contain my excitement when she'd closed her locker and turned to talk to us.

"Hey, I haven't seen Billy around. Is he really pissed?"

"Oh, you mean after you branded him 'The Candy Man?' No, his heart's broken—_ow_!" Tatum had hit me then.

"Stu!" she'd scolded as I rubbed my sore spot. Right, I always needed to censor myself better.

Just then, two kids had run down the hallway, screaming in Ghostface costumes as they jumped at students. Of course I'd laughed at that; and why shouldn't I? Billy and I knew for a fact that they weren't the killers.

"Why are they doing this?" Sidney's voice shook as she'd turned to watch the wannabes run away before turning back to us.

I wonder if she had any idea how adorable she looked with her hair pulled back like that and those little earrings adorning her face. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as I answered without thinking, "Are you kidding me? Look at this place! It's like Christmas."

"Stupidity leak!" Tatum had scolded me once again as she smacked me with that damn lollipop of hers. And I really did feel stupid. I always ended up saying the wrong thing around Sidney. As I watched her walk swiftly away in the opposite direction—right into Billy's arms—I couldn't hide my frustration.

I know Billy wanted everything to go down tonight at an "impromptu" party at my house, the end scene. I'd decided then that I'd be the one to invite Sidney. If Billy really went through with killing her tonight, then I'd have to make every moment count.

I'd caught them on their way out of school, racing after them as they walked off campus. Sidney looked so different from Tatum, even from behind. Whereas Tatum had on red pants and a tight shirt with her stomach showing, Sidney was simply dressed in a brown jacket and dark jeans. She was the type of girl you'd want to take home to your parents, the type of girl you'd want to take out for a nice dinner and go on long walks with.

"Darling!" I'd sounded too eager to talk to her, even to me. "I don't know what you did, Sidney, but on behalf of the entire student body, we all say _thank you_!" I shouted the last two words towards the campus and got a roar from all the students within earshot.

"Drop it, Stu, please—" Tatum pleaded.

"You know what I say?" I interrupted smoothly while hoisting Tatum up over one shoulder. "Impromptu party tonight, my house, celebrate this little siesta. What do you say?" I stared at Sidney in earnest, willing her to say yes.

Sidney looked at me in disbelief. "Are you serious?" she blinked, her voice sounding slightly offended.

"As long as this little vixen doesn't invite the entire world, we'll be fine." I joked, lowering her to the ground abruptly as I leapt to catch up to Sidney. "Intimate gathering, intimate friends." Tatum grabbed my hand, which I didn't resist. Sure, I had fun with her at times. But even now, as I swung her around and dragged her playfully, I had eyes only for Sidney.

She had to come to this party. I had to see her again, alive. "I will totally protect you. Yo, I am _so_ buff, I got you covered, girl." We stopped, and I rubbed Tatum's back for a moment, giving her neck a wet kiss while I stared at Sidney intently.

"Okay. Whatever." Sidney hadn't sounded too pleased, but she'd agreed all the same.

"Yeah?" I couldn't keep the animation out of my voice. "Nice!" I remember smiling from ear-to-ear as they walked. I felt like I'd hit the jackpot.

I cheered to myself as I bounded away, feeling lighter than I had in a while.

I'd watched Sidney throughout the party, and all I could think of was how naturally _pretty_ she was. And clad in the jean jacket, I thought she'd never looked sexier. As people began to leave, I stood by the door admiring her figure. I smiled as she walked over to me.

"Have you seen Tatum?"

"Naw, I haven't seen her," I glanced at the door to the garage, knowing Tatum was where I'd last left her—hanging from the doggy door.

Just then, Billy appeared at the front door. Perfect timing, right when Sidney had started talking to me. It took everything I had not to scowl.

"Billy! Hmmm, what are you doing here?" I mocked, knowing this was the part of the plan where he was supposed to take Sidney's virginity. That fact alone made me grit my teeth in dislike. But then again, she wasn't _my_ girlfriend.

I got distracted by the way Sidney's lower lip jutted out slightly while she spoke to Billy. When her lips stopped moving, I suggested, "I'll tell you what. Why don't you guys go up to my parents' room? You guys can talk, whatever." I said this in a suggestive tone, knowing that's what Billy wanted. But I spoke mostly to Sidney, hoping she'd say "no" more than anything.

Sidney agreed however, to my dismay. I watched as they walked up the stairs slowly, Sidney leading. I bet she'd be a great lay, even the first time. Randy came over to me and made some smart comment about Billy—poor guy was just as in love with Sidney as I was. "There goes my chance with Sid, _damn it_," he sighed, voicing my thoughts.

"As if," I said to him as I shut the door and walked away from him. "That's all I'm saying. As if." _At least I'd have a better shot at her than Randy_.

Even when I chased her around in the stupid costume, I couldn't help but admire her beauty and strength, the way her hair flipped around as she ran for dear life. Seeing her skin stained with blood made my own boil with longing in some sick, twisted way.

When I'd cornered her in the police car, I got that same feeling I had before when she'd spoken my name. As she choked "_Stu Macher's house_" into the police radio, all I could think of was her gripping out my name like that with her writhing underneath me.

The thought was so hot that I'd grabbed her from behind, trying to pin her down in her seat. I also couldn't help but get a little turned on at the way she bucked against me as she tried to escape. With her panting and the windows fogging up, a million fantasies ran through my head—until she kicked me hard in the chest and managed to get out of the car.

I stripped the costume off swiftly as I watched her run up the driveway. She'd grabbed Dewey's gun as Randy ran up to her, pleading that she get out of there with him.

"Don't listen to him, Sidney! He killed Billy, he killed my friend!" I cried as I rushed towards her with open arms. "Sidney, baby, please give me that gun. Give me that gun!" As Randy and I tried to shout over each other, I got a jolt every time her crazed eyes met mine.

Not believing either of us, she slammed the door in our face. I ran around the side of my house until I entered through the garage, entering the kitchen. I hid just by the kitchen doorframe, watching as Billy fell down the stairs. I felt myself smirking when Randy was ushered inside, knowing he'd soon be dead. _There goes my chance with Sid_.

After Billy had shot Randy, Sidney had started to run into the kitchen—right into me, her head colliding lightly in my chest. "_Stu_," she gasped, breathing harshly. With her body pressed against mine, she ran her shaking hands over my chest, looking up at me with desperate eyes. "Help me, please," she begged.

I wanted nothing more than to kiss her. But I couldn't with Billy there and the given situation, so I just lifted the voice-changer to my mouth.

"Surprise, Sidney," I spoke softly, lowering the voice-changer as I smiled down at her.

She shoved me away as she ran into the kitchen, where Billy had cut her off on the other side.

We revealed ourselves as the killers and, the whole time Billy explained everything to Sidney, I couldn't stop staring at her. I hardly even blinked. Even in the face of death, she was so stunning, so fearless.

When Gale Weathers stumbled in on us, claiming she'd save the day, Billy and I hadn't been paying attention to Sidney behind us—or that she'd disappeared. After Billy had knocked out the reported and was about to shoot her, I'd turned to face Sidney, saying, "Hey baby, you're gonna love this." Until I realized she was gone.

Bill tore up the living room before stalking into the hallway, realizing Sidney was hiding in the closet. After she'd attacked Billy, I'd been so angry that she'd put herself in danger again, I tackled her to the floor. Flipping over, she was on top of me for a brief moment—_God, yes_—until she kneed me in the groin.

It was so painful and I was so out of my mind from all the blood I'd lost, I did something I know I'll always regret—I punched her square in the face. Never in a million years did I think I'd ever harm a woman—I mean, sure I'd killed Casey and Tatum, but that was different. They'd never meant anything to me. They weren't _Sidney_.

She tried to run away from me into the living room. I chased after her, grabbing her from behind as we tumbled over the couch and onto the floor. The move would have been much more sexual to me, if it hadn't been for the current circumstances.

On top of her once again, I couldn't believe my good luck. As she struggled underneath me—_I've wanted this for so long_—I gripped her wrists, pinning her down.

"_I've always had a thing for ya', Sid_!" I bellowed, sweating, my eyes crazed. I'd admitted it. I'd finally said the words aloud.

I was a little despondent when her response was biting my hand, _hard_. I cried out, releasing my grip on one of her wrists long enough for her to grab a flower pot and smash it against the side of my head. I fell off her, landing hard on my back as she quickly stood up. She grabbed the television on both sides.

"In your dreams."

All this seemed to pop into my head at the same time, but consecutively too. I couldn't exactly explain it, but I guess it'd be similar to having your life flash before your eyes. Except for me, all I'd seen was Sidney—at this point, she _was_ my life.

Even though I knew I'd probably be dead in a few more seconds, it was sickly comforting to know that I wouldn't be the one to kill her. I was almost positive that I'd never see her again—if heaven or hell existed, we definitely wouldn't be going to the same place—so I wanted to memorize her face once last time.

I couldn't do anything but let out a yelp as the television and Jamie Lee Curtis' face came barreling down at me. By instinct, I let out a blood-curtling scream, hands coming out in front of me. My eyes tried to find Sidney's face one last time before my inevitable death. I found myself trying to count the freckles adorning her cute nose.

_In your dreams._


End file.
